


Did you come prepared?

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [14]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: (Not So Light) BDSM, Anal Play, Bondage, Double Penetration, Explicit Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Object Penetration, Power Imbalance, Sex Toys, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: He called it her toy, but they both knew he was the one deciding when and how she was allowed to play with it. If she was to simply bring it along so that he could put it inside her, or if she was to arrive already wearing it.
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Did you come prepared?

“What have I done?” Adyghe blurted out despite herself, and regretted it right away.

The smile the Sultan gave her in return suggested that the tone of that question alone was more than enough reason for a whipping, so she dropped her gaze instantly, hoping that he would somehow let it slip. But he tortured her a little longer, then put the paper in his hand down on the table. “You have done nothing,” he said simply as he rose from his seat and walked around the table to stand in front of her. “But I thought you would make a lovely sight bent over it.”

She gave the sawhorse-shaped whipping bench a sideway glance, but before she could have as much as bit down on her lower lip, he hooked a finger under her chin and made her raise her eyes to meet his.

“And I saw the way you looked at Nafrin today,” he added.

The strapping Nafrin had received for hitting Dhriti and making her nose bleed was a hard one. And yet, he was right; she watched as she was stripped naked, secured to the bench and punished in front of the whole harem and the Sultan himself, feeling torn between shame and fascination, wondering if she could have taken it without tears, and if that was how she looked like when it was her backside quivering under his belt.

He gave her time to say something; to deny it or to beg him not to go through with his plan, but when she did neither, he let go of her with a smile.

“Take off your dress,” he said in a low voice.

She slipped it off her shoulders slowly, revealing herself to him inch by inch, until she reached her hips, from where it could simply fall to pool around her ankles on the floor. Then as he raised his hand invitingly, she took it without hesitation and let him lead her towards the bench.

He made her face it, but kept her upright a little longer, because while he was far from being the only man who did wicked things to his slaves, he preferred her enjoying it too. And for that, he first needed to make her feel safe, and a little loved.

“It has been a while since I used anything but my hand on you,” he mused, pulling her close by the hips and kissing her hair.

“Yes,” she whispered.

In fact, these past weeks he had been far too busy even to use his hands. With all his guests and ministers coming and going, it looked like he barely had time for a proper fuck. He occasionally sent for someone who could tend to his needs, but he usually had them over his maps and papers, or kneeling under the table, and the one time he brought her to his bed, he was so tired he didn’t even bother rolling off her after spilling his seed, but fell asleep with his head resting on her chest.

As if to reward her for the longing in her voice, he kissed her hair again, right behind her ear, before taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down on it playfully. It made her flinch and giggle the same way touching the sole of her feet would, but she settled down quickly enough when she felt his grip tighten on her hip and his knee pushing between hers so that she would open her legs for him.

“A little further,” he said in a low voice, tapping the inside of her ankle with his toes until she had her feet touching the legs of the bench and her back arched for him. “Patience.” He chuckled when she pushed her backside against him, but accepted her offer and ran a hand across it.

His touch was gentle as his fingers followed the curve of her cheek and it made her skin tingle.

“Did you come prepared?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Let me see.” He tightened his grip on her waist, moved slightly back and opened her up with his thumb, so that he could have a look at the head of her toy sitting snugly between her cheeks.

He called it her toy, but they both knew he was the one deciding when and how she was allowed to play with it. If she was to simply bring it along so that he could put it inside her, or if she was to arrive already wearing it.

Holding on to her hip with his left hand, he touched it briefly before running his fingers down between her legs. “It’s a long walk, all the way from the harem,” he said with a chuckle as he parted her lips and felt how wet she already was.

It was, and the toy deep inside her made her keenly aware of each step she had to take too. That sensation was very similar to the one she was used to experiencing in the morning, only made even more exciting by the promise of pleasure still ahead of her.

He pushed two of his fingers inside her so slowly it made her bite her lips, then pulled out almost right away, only to follow her seam and find her clit. He worked her gently, but once again pulled away too soon and filled her again instead, with his thumb against the head of her toy.

He took his time torturing her, giving equal attention to her clit, her pussy and her toy, so by the time he halted, she felt flushed with desire.

“I think you are ready,” he whispered against her ear, pulling away from her and wiping his hand on her backside.

Trembling with the loss and with anticipation for what was about to come next, she gripped the bench harder and looked at him over her shoulder as he stepped over to the table for the rope.

He seldom tied her up. There was no need for it. If he told her to hold on to the headboard or the edge of the table, she held on to them. If he wanted her to keep her legs open, she kept them open. Wide open. Sure, he sometimes forced her hands above her head and pinned them down by the wrist, but that was different. That was exhilarating. Whereas the rope…

It was soft enough not to hurt her when he wrapped it around her just below the knee, and his touch was gentle when he knelt behind her and guided her to stand with her legs further apart, but she still needed to close her eyes and take a deep breath to keep the memories it brought to the surface at bay. He must have felt her struggle too, because he caressed the inside of her thigh soothingly as he went on to her other leg. And when that wasn’t enough, when he was done with the rope, he leaned closer and placed a kiss on her hip, before letting her feel his teeth too, and that sharp little pain finally brought her back to the present.

“Perfect,” he said with a sigh as he finally stood behind her.

He was right. As he stepped closer and put his hands on her waist, she quickly realised how easy it would be for him to free himself from his pants and take her. He was ready. Almost as ready as she felt.

But of course, he had other plans first.

“Bend over,” he said in a low voice, caressing her side.

She did it slowly, the way he liked, but found out soon enough that she wouldn’t be able to bend all the way down like Nafrin had. She was too short, and the bench was too hard against her hips, so after the first attempt, she raised herself slightly, grabbed the legs of the bench halfway instead and kept her arms straight to keep her weight off her hips.

He didn’t comment on it, or at least, not right away. He stood behind her for a moment longer, then stepped to the side and started walking around her with his fingers following the curve of her spine, until he finally stood in front of her.

Adjusting her grip slightly, she looked up at him, hoping he would let her stay that way.

“Why not,” he said with a smile, and she didn’t tell him he mistook her meaning when he dropped the rope, reached under her chin with one hand and undid his pants with the other. She licked her lips, then waited to see how he wished to use them.

It was an act she no longer despised. Sometimes she went as far as initiating it, and he was so used to giving orders and taking things by force that she could have sworn he loved her for it.

As if to prove her point, he brushed the strands of hair that broke loose from her braid gently, then offered himself to her with a smile. “You know that it won’t save you from the strap, don’t you?” He chuckled as she wrapped her fingers around him and started with a playful lick across the tip.

“I know,” she said, and even though a part of her wished it would, she gave him a smile before she let him slip between her lips. Because another part of her felt a thrill upon hearing that promise. The one he had been nurturing for some time to enjoy things like her legs being kept open by ropes and her ass being filled by a shaft of ivory while he used her mouth.

Or his cock sliding deep enough into her throat to bring tears to her eyes as she was forced to swallow every drop of his seed when he finally reached his climax.

He came long and hard, but when he finally withdrew, he ran his fingers through her hair, then stood back to adjust his pants and give her a moment to collect herself, and she needed it. She really did. She still felt a little shaky when he knelt in front of her and the bench, but returned his smile when he caressed her face and brushed his lips against hers briefly before reaching for her hand.

He wrapped the rope around her wrist a few times, then guided her to hold on to the leg of the bench so that he could secure her hand to it. He started with the left, then went on to the right, but was done with both of them and rose to fetch the strap before she knew it.

“Exquisite craftsmanship,” he said, running it between his fingers. He played with it a little longer, then walked around her so slowly, she could feel her heart flutter against her ribs and her fingers tighten around the leg of the bench until her fingers turned white.

She cried out when he brought the strap down without a warning. He brought it down hard, across both her cheeks, and it set them on fire instantly.

“And it has quite a sting too,” he mused, running his finger across her skin. It had. It was the kind of cruel implement that was meant to give a lesson one would not forget, even though its marks would fade by the next morning.

She knew to expect the next cut when he pulled his hand away, and closed her eyes in preparation.

It landed above the first and was quickly followed by another, and while she could take them with nothing more than a soft moan, she could feel the ropes rub against her skin as her legs tried to move to ease the pain.

This time, when he touched her, she could feel only the back of his fingers, pressed against one cheek, then the other, as if to feel if they were getting warm enough.

“What do you think?” He rested his hand on a yet unmarked spot. “Can you take a dozen?”

She opened her eyes, but didn’t look back at him. It was an odd question. He had never given her a number before, and she couldn’t help wondering if knowing how much she would get would make taking it easier, or a lot harder.

“Yes,” she said tentatively.

He seemed to be pleased with her answer, because he caressed her again with a murmur that suddenly made her all too aware of how wet she still was, then stepped back from her slowly.

It felt nothing like any of the spankings he had given her before.

It didn’t matter if it was for pleasure or for punishment, there was always something playful about them. He mixed hard swats with lighter ones. He gave her time between some, then landed several without missing a beat. Sometimes he even stopped completely and touched her, to help her get through it.

This time he did no such things.

Each of the dozen swats were as hard as the one that came before them, he kept a steady pace, and didn’t stop, not even when she clenched her cheeks and whimpered through the final three of them. But after the last one, he walked in front of her and lowered himself on his knees, cupping her face in one hand.

She needed some time to be able to look back at him, but he didn’t rush her. He caressed her with his thumb, smearing away the tears he had brought to her eyes, and waited for her to open them before he leaned closer and kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss, one that was meant to help her relax, but the longer it went on, the harder she found it to do that. After all, her legs were still wide open, making it all the easier for the pain left behind by the strap to find its way between them as its sharpness started to ebb away, and the toy in her ass only added to the sweet ache that was beginning to spread inside her.

But just as about the kiss was becoming heated enough for her liking, he pulled away with a smile.

“How about another?” he whispered, still caressing her face.

“Another… dozen?” she asked in a small voice.

He only murmured in agreement, brushing the tip of his nose against hers, and the gesture was in such stark contrast with his words, that for a moment she was sure she had misunderstood him.

But when she failed to answer him, he pulled slightly back and raised a brow.

She licked her lips and swallowed hard, because her mouth suddenly felt way too dry to speak, then gave him a slight nod.

The kiss he gave her in reply was a swift one, and his smile almost boyish, to let her know that her answer made him happy, and while she felt only a morsel of that happiness, she returned it before he stood and walked back behind her.

She didn’t feel bruised, but when he caressed her backside, she wondered if she had welts. Welts that he could kiss better later… Then once again he pulled his hand away without a word and hit her hard enough for her to know that by the end of her next dozen, she would surely sport a few of them.

She counted three swats, then the fourth, and the fourth again. Or was that the sixth already?

She couldn’t tell.

He did not only hit harder than in the previous round, he also waited longer between each swat, giving her plenty of time to squirm and to lose track of the numbers too, until after number seven—or six, or eight—, she no longer even cared. She just held on to the leg of the bench for dear life, and took the next, crying out when the white-hot pain of the strap fell on her cheeks.

It was torture; sheer torture. And yet, after each swat, there was a moment in which she could feel her ass grab the toy even harder and her pussy quiver with the sensation.

After what felt like the hardest one yet, she cleared her throat of her scream, licked her lips that still tasted vaguely like him, and lifted her head higher, so that she could hold on to that moment a little longer, hoping it would give her strength to take the next one too.

“You want more?” He chuckled when she finally managed to take a deep breath and raise her backside for it, and his voice made her eyes snap open instantly.

“More?” she gasped.

He chuckled again, then took a step towards her and ran a hand across her backside lovingly. “If I were a cruel man…” He caressed her. “I would give your thighs another dozen, then leave you here for an hour or two,” he said, reaching between her legs and dragging his thumb along her seam.

“Please, don’t!”

It didn’t matter how quickly she bit down on her lips, the words were already out.

His hand stopped, and she could almost hear him tilt his head to the side as he spoke again. “Don’t?” he asked. He stayed very still for a moment, then slipped his hand from between her leg, down to the inside of her thigh.

Even though she did not dare to say it out loud once more, the word got caught in her head and echoed so loud it almost made her ears ring.  _ Don’t. Please, don’t. _

She could tell he felt tempted. He let his hand linger on the spot where her thighs would touch when she walked, and she had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from begging him not to do it.

_ Please, don’t. _

His aim with his belt could be as good as with his sword, and she knew he could easily make the strap wrap around her thigh too, hitting that most sensitive spot. She also knew that she wouldn’t be able to take it. Not after what he had already put her through.

But he gave her a squeeze, the way he always did before it was time for his teeth to mark her there, then pulled his hand away.

_ Don’t. Don’t. Please, don’t. Please, don’t. _

She realized she had been holding her breath only when she heard the strap being dropped and found out she had no more room in her lungs left for a gasp.

His pants soon joined the strap and her dress on the floor too, and no matter how uncomfortable it was, she couldn’t resist looking at him over her shoulder. He eyed her with a smile that told her he was very far from being finished with her, and it made her straighten her neck and arch her back with a smile of her own, wondering what he could have in store for her.

Would he leave the toy in and fill her pussy?

Or would he take it out and replace it with his cock instead?

He seemed to face the same dilemma.

“Decisions,” he murmured, placing a hand on her cheek and opening her slightly to have a look. It was far from being the first time she had heard him say that, but it made her smile anyway. “Decisions…” He brushed the head of his cock against her lips before aligning himself with her and pushing in.

No matter how slowly he filled her, she pulled at the ropes with a groan. The marks of the strap were still burning, keeping her from being able to relax completely, and as always, the toy made things feel even more intense.

He knew that too, but it didn’t stop him from burying himself to the hilt, and she was thankful for that. If she was to feel sore all over in the morning, she wanted to have some pleasure first.

Or maybe a little more than just some...

Keeping her open with one hand, and holding on to her waist with the other, he fucked her slowly and she soon found herself to be mewling with the sensation. It was everything she needed, and even though she didn’t count them, she could have sworn she didn’t even need a dozen thrusts to come undone with a strangled cry.

“That’s it,” he whispered in her ear as he sneaked an arm around her torso to hold her close as he rolled his hips and buried himself so deep into her it felt like he wanted to fill her whole world.

In a way he must have done that too, because when he kissed her shoulder and stood up straight, she suddenly felt so weak end empty she had to hang her head with a sigh.

She would have loved to rest her arms too, and let the bench support her weight, but apparently she wasn’t exhausted enough yet to find its hardness tolerable against her hips, so she took a deep breath and held on, hoping he would free her soon.

“In a moment.” He placed a hand on her hip. “Just let me have a look at you first.”

It wasn’t like she could have said no to that. But there was something in his voice that made her smile, lift her head up and arch her back, offering him the best possible view of her backside.

She could almost feel his eyes caress her, and soon his hand followed as well. It was cold against her skin, and that was an absurd sensation, because normally she was the one with the cold hands; and even colder feet.

He took his time examining the marks of the strap, so when he finally decided to be done with her and reached for her toy, she closed her eyes with a relieved sigh and tried to relax as best as she could when he started pulling it out.

He did it slowly, but she had to realise very quickly that he wasn’t being careful.

He was playing with her.

Placing his left hand on her cheek, he pulled at the toy until its widest part reached her opening. Then stopped. It made her whimper. It made her moan. It made her bite her lip too, but otherwise she stayed still as a statue.

“Good girl,” he whispered, patting her cheek, and loosened his grip on the toy to let it slip back into her. It made her moan again, only this time it was closely followed by a sigh as well, and that didn’t go unnoticed.

It had taken him a few weeks and some practice, but he knew not only how to put the toy inside her and how to take it out; he also learned how to give her pleasure with it, and in his hands, that was dangerous knowledge.

No matter how tired she already was, when he pulled at the toy again, she raised her head, took a deep breath, and welcomed the sensation with another weak moan. It earned her another pat and a dark chuckle that promised nothing good. Or too much good.

He fucked her with the toy as slowly as he had with his cock, and it soon made her struggle against the ropes once more.

She couldn’t tell what made him take pity on her, but she didn’t care. When he reached between her legs with his free hand, she raised her head even higher and accepted it with a whimper.

“Like that?” he asked as he found her clit and started drawing one lazy circle after the other around it.

“Yes!” She wanted to cry out, but by the time the word passed her lips, it was no more than a whisper.

A climax forced upon her always felt more intense, and this wasn’t to be the exception from that rule either. Between his finger driving her crazy and the toy keeping her almost painfully open, she came so hard it took her breath away.

He didn’t care.

He pushed her on, until she could truly take no more and hung her head, bending over the bench completely despite the discomfort it caused.

It hurt a little when he finally slipped the toy out of her, and she raised her head for a moment with a hiss, but she lowered it back soon enough, when he dipped his head and placed a soothing kiss on her backside. First on the upper part, when her skin was still unmarked, then a little lower, where her welts started.

“Stay still,” he said in a low voice, then stepped away to fetch the knife.

There was no need for him to say that. She couldn’t have moved if she wanted to. And yet, when he cut the ropes from around her legs, they closed on their own accord; her thighs rubbing against each other as if to savour the last bits of pleasure that still lingered between them.

Her hands were unable to do such things. They held on to the leg of the bench even when the ropes were no longer keeping them there, waiting patiently for her to summon the strength she needed to push herself up. She felt like it would have taken her the whole night too, had he not seen her struggle and moved to help. Placing the knife on the floor, he stepped to the side and slid an arm under her torso, helping her up gently and keeping her on her feet by letting her lean on him.

“Come here.” He guided her to face him, and he didn’t have to tell her twice.

Holding on to his arms, she closed what little space was left between them and forced herself to look up at him. He looked so pleased with himself it made her smile and crane her neck for a kiss.

He granted her wish with a smile of his own, but cut the kiss short by raising his head.

“Are you sure you want to go there?” he asked with a grin.

He was right. She could barely stand. “No.” She shook her head demurely.

“I thought not.” He sighed, then pulled her a little closer. “But you can still be of use to me,” he added, running his hands down her waist. “You can keep me warm during the night.” He cupped her backside briefly before he bent and wrapped his arms around her thighs to lift her off the ground.

“Gladly,” she whispered, holding on to his shoulder, and it was true. There was nothing in the world she wanted more than to curl up to him in bed, to feel warm and loved.

“And in the morning…” He adjusted his grip on her before he started walking towards the bed with her, and even though he didn’t finish the sentence, she couldn’t help grinning at the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
